


Daddy's Hero

by dementorsatemysoup



Series: Daddy Derek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Derek, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hero Allison, Hurt Derek, Pre-Slash (ish), comforting stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is Derek's hero</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to slow down on these, but I couldn't help writing this.
> 
> Also, I tried to write in the POV of a five-year-old, but since I am neither five or know any five-year-olds, I may have put in words that the average 5 year old doesn't know... sorry.
> 
> So, thanks for reading the other two stories, I do appreciate the comments, and I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Bye!!!

Allison never knew her mommy. Her daddy once told her that she looked a lot like her mother, and she had seen pictures of her, but pictures were never enough. Allison wouldn't mind meeting her mother, but not at the price of losing her daddy.

She loved her daddy more than anything. More than Inky and the bow Auntie Cora gave her, even more than the color purple (and Allison  _loved_  the color purple). She loved the grumpy look on his face when someone woke him up too early. She loved the way he tried (and usually failed) to make her Mickey Mouse pancakes on Sundays. She loved his hugs, she loved how he'd swing her around, and she loved how he'd do the voices every time he read her a book. In fact, she loved everything about her daddy, except whenever he got sick or hurt.

Allison had only remembered one time her daddy got sick, but it had just been a cold. A lot of sneezing, some coughing, and he had sounded funny whenever he talked or breathed. She also remembered a few times he had hurt himself, and had even cried the last time when he fell off the roof, fixing something for Auntie Laura, and broken his arm. She got to sign his cast, which made her feel a little better, but she had also made Daddy promise to never, ever hurt himself again.

And he managed to keep that promise for a while, but one day, while Allison had been coloring in her room, she heard a familiar shout followed by a loud thump. She stood up from her small desk, eyeing the hallway cautiously, softly calling, "Daddy?" When her daddy failed to respond, Allison called again, "Daddy, are you okay?"

Her daddy appeared in the doorway, holding a towel in his hands, and said, "Daddy's fine, Bug. Go back to coloring."

"Okay," Allison replied a little skeptical, but seeing her daddy standing, looking relatively okay, gave her enough reason to return to her Marvel coloring book. She sat back at her desk, looking down at the half colored Spider Man, picking the blue crayon up again.

She had just started on Gwen Stacey's jacket, light blue much prettier than dark blue, when she heard another thud followed by her daddy swearing. Allison glanced towards the open doorway, knowing her daddy didn't say very many swear words around her (Auntie Cora said them all the time, along with Mr. Stiles, so Allison didn't quite understand why her daddy didn't say them), so to hear him say such a bad word made her curious.

She stood up, collecting Inky from his spot on her bed, and slowly walked out of her room. Allison moved down the hallway, stopping when she found her daddy in the bathroom. Leaning over the sink, he seemed to be looking into the mirror, checking his hair.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked clutching Inky to her chest.

Her daddy jumped, knocking his side into the counter, and turned to look at her. "Nothing," he said stepping away from the sink. "What do you want for dinner?"

Deciding that she and Inky needed to keep an extra close watch on her daddy, suspecting he may be keeping something from her, Allison said, "Chicken nuggets and mac and cheese." She then proceeded to follow him out of the bathroom and down the hall, scrambling onto one of the bar stools to watch him make dinner.

If her daddy suspected anything, he didn't say so, going about making dinner like he usually did, but while cooking Allison noticed he seemed to grab the counter more than he usually did. She also noticed he would stop sometimes, a confused look crossing his face, before he shook his head and continued making dinner. It all seemed very, very weird and Allison's stomach started hurting.

When the oven dinged, telling her daddy the nuggets were finished, Allison watched as he crossed the room and opened the door. He went to grab the pan, but hissed when his bare hand hit the hot metal. Allison hurriedly jumped down, running to the drawer that held the potholders, and picked out a pink and purple cat one she had bought her daddy for Christmas.

"Are you okay?" she asked curiously, handing the pot holder to her daddy.

"Yeah," he replied, nodding, giving her a small smile when he took the potholder. His eyes looked funny, something that made Allison's stomach hurt worse. She thought about calling Auntie Laura, asking her what that meant, but she remembered her Auntie Laura and Uncle Nick took Isaac to see Uncle Nick's mommy in Washington, and probably wouldn't answer the phone right away.

She could always call Auntie Cora, but her daddy mentioned Auntie Cora going away for the week with some friends, and that she had asked not to be bothered unless it was an emergency. Allison didn't know what would be an emergency to Auntie Cora, but she felt her daddy acting weird and having funny eyes must be an emergency. But just in case it wasn't, she decided not to call Auntie Cora.

That only left two people that her daddy trusted, but Allison didn't want to bother Mr. Stiles or Mr. Deaton. She promised herself, if he acted any weirder, she'd call one of her daddy's friends. They would surely tell her why her daddy's acting weird.

After dinner, Allison sat in the small, squishy, blue chair Auntie Laura bought her, watching as her daddy sat on the couch. She wasn't even paying attention to Tangled, Ryder Flynn and Rapunzel not as important as her daddy, but he seemed fine. He did look tired, and his eyes kept closing, but Allison knew her daddy sometimes got tired, and she figured  _that_  might be the reason he's acting weird.

So, when he finally fell asleep, she left him be, convinced that when he woke up, he'd be back to his regular self. That still didn't stop Allison's stomach from hurting, but she tried to ignore it and finished watching Tangled.

About an hour later, long after Tangled finished, and the second Phineas and Ferb episode just starting, Allison started to feel tired herself. So, she turned the TV off, sliding out of her chair, and walked towards her daddy, shaking his shoulder.

"Daddy, wake up," she said waiting for a response. When one didn't come, she shook him again. "Daddy, wake up." She tried a third time, her eyes going blurry, and her stomach hurting worse than ever. "P-please Daddy, wake up."

She tried one, final time, but when her daddy failed to wake, Allison softly sobbed, looking for his phone. She found it under the coffee table, along with two quarters and her Katniss doll. Her Auntie Cora had taught her how to use the phone, telling her that her daddy needed all the help he could get, so Allison knew where her daddy kept his friends and her aunties' numbers. She also knew how to dial numbers, too, and she remembered her daddy telling her how to call for help.

" _911 state your emergency,"_  a lady's voice said after the phone rang twice.

"H-hello," Allison whispered, her voice small, "my daddy needs help. H-He won't wake up, and I-I need him to wake up."

" _Okay, sweetie, tell me what happened?"_

"I-I don't know," Allison admitted looking down at her daddy, "but he went to sleep and now he won't wake up."

" _What's your name?"_  the nice lady asked, her voice soft.

"A-Allison."

" _Okay, Allison, is your daddy breathing?"_

"Um," Allison looked down at her daddy, placing her hand over his nose, feeling warm air hit her palm, "y-yes."

" _Alright, sweetie, do you know your address?"_

"Um…" Allison tried to remember, but she's too scared and her daddy wouldn't wake up. "N-no," she sobbed, shaking her head. "P-please help my daddy."

 _"Okay, honey, just stay on the line_ ," the lady said just as someone knocked at the front door. Allison dropped the phone, running across the room, pulling the door open, hoping whoever came to visit could help.

"Hey," Mr. Stiles said, holding up a bowl of cookies, "my step mom made…"

Allison's daddy always told her it's rude to interrupt someone, but she needed help and Mr. Stiles would help, so she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him inside. He willingly went with her, listening as Allison told him about her daddy not waking up, dropping the cookies when he spotted Derek.

"What happened?" he asked crouching down next to the couch, running a hand through Derek's dark hair. He glanced down when he heard a small voice, picking Derek's cell phone up. "Hello?"

Allison watched as Mr. Stiles nodded, standing up, moving across the room. He picked up the mail from the counter, reading the address on the front, and then returned to Allison's side, placing the phone on the coffee table. "Okay, I need you to tell me what happened," he said softly, meeting her eyes.

"I-I don't k-know," Allison said wiping at her eyes. "I-I heard a-a-a loud noise, b-but Daddy s-said he was okay. H-he's okay, right? H-he's not gonna die." Allison cried harder, not wanting her daddy to die.

"Hey, it's okay. He's going to be okay." Mr. Stiles pulled Allison into a hug, running a hand down her back. She buried her face into his shoulder, arms tightly wrapped around his neck, quietly begging her daddy to be okay.

* * *

Allison kept looking down the hallway, looking for the nice nurse, her stomach still hurting long after her tears dried, Mr. Stiles sitting next to her. She hadn't been allowed to ride in the ambulance with her daddy, but Mr. Stiles brought her to the hospital. She had already made a promise to herself to make him a thank you card when she and her daddy returned to their apartment.

"Do you want something to eat?" Mr. Stiles asked curiously. Allison shook her head, fidgeting in her seat, wishing Auntie Cora or Auntie Laura were there, but mostly that her daddy wasn't hurt. She didn't want him to be hurt anymore.

Finally the nice nurse walked towards them, and Allison watched as Mr. Stiles stood up. The two talked for a while, the nice nurse finally telling Mr. Stiles that Derek had awoken and was asking for Allison. She offered to take Allison to her daddy, but Allison latched onto Mr. Stiles' hand and refused to let go until the nurse lady allowed him to accompany her.

"We'll be keeping him overnight for observations, maybe an extra day to be sure, but he should make a full recovery," the nice nurse told Mr. Stiles as she led him and Allison down the hallway. Allison tuned the adults out, just wanting to see her daddy, and had to restrain herself from letting Mr. Stiles' hand go and sprinting down the hallway.

The nice nurse let them into Derek's room, ducking out to give them some privacy, and Allison let Mr. Stiles go and raced across the room, practically jumping into her daddy's arms. She buried her face into his neck, softly crying, and whispered, "I was so scared."

"I'm alright, bug," he said stroking her hair. "I'm fine."

"Allison called 911," Mr. Stiles stated from the chair next to Derek's bed.

"You did?" Allison nodded, positing herself so she was sitting in her daddy's lap, resting her head against his chest. "You're my hero, bug," Derek murmured kissing her hair.

"I am?" she turned, giving him a curious look.

"Yeah," he replied nodding, smiling, "you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since A LOT (okay ALL) of you asked "What happened to Derek" I thought I'd write this. So, here's what happened to him.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. I'll be posting a new Daddy Derek story soon... hopefully (I need to come up with an idea... and seriously if you have one you wanna see me attempt let me know)
> 
> So drop me a comment if you can and enjoy!!
> 
> BYE!!!

Derek made it a habit to avoid getting injured as much as possible. Allison needed him, and he couldn't spend long periods of time in a hospital, trying to recover from something stupid like a broken bone or a concussion. In fact, the last time he had landed himself in the hospital, Allison had been almost four. She cried, like most children are prone to do when they see their parents in less than perfect condition, and said, "Daddy promise no more ouchies." And he did keep that promise… for a while. But sometimes accidents did happen, the world an imperfect place, so Derek knew he couldn't avoid getting hurt (no matter how much he tried).

Derek wouldn't classify himself as clumsy. He didn't get mysterious bruises or cuts, didn't make it a habit of randomly running into things or tripping over his own feet. Hell, the last time he actually face-planted, after tripping over that 'elusive' air, had been on his twenty-first birthday. And he had had more alcohol in his system than that  _one_  uncle (or in some cases aunt) at a family reunion.

He had been cleaning the dust off the top of the cabinets, Laura having claimed it messed with her allergies (which happened to be a loud of shit because Laura didn't  _have_ allergies), when his foot slipped off the edge of the counter, taking his six-one frame with it, his head colliding with one of the bar stools.

Coming to, he heard Allison calling for him from her room. Dragging himself to his feet, clutching his aching head, surprised to see his dust rag still clutched in his hand, Derek stumbled down the hall, stopping in Allison's doorway.

"Daddy's fine, Bug," he reassured her, meeting her dark eyes, "go back to coloring."

She gives him a skeptical look, but still said, "Okay." She returned to her coloring book, and Derek backed away from her doorway, slowly turning and heading towards the bathroom.

He collided with the door, swearing under his breath, dropping the dust rag to the floor, and headed towards the sink. He leaned forward to check out his head in the mirror, looking for any blood or goose eggs. It still hurt like a mother fucker, but he had had worse during his basket ball days. He'd be fine.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked from the doorway, startling Derek. His side knocked into the counter, sending a jolt of pain down his leg, but he ignored it, stepping away from the sink.

"Nothing," he answered. "What do you want for dinner?" He didn't mean to try and distract her, knew that she was legitimately worried about him, but he would be fine and didn't want her to worry. At five, Allison shouldn't have to worry about her father.

She didn't accept his answer, but she didn't push either. Instead, she said, "Chicken nuggets and mac and cheese."

Derek nodded and walked out of the room, very much aware of Allison trailing closely behind him. He headed towards the fridge, dragging out a bag of nuggets from the freezer, turning to see Allison sitting patiently at the bar, Inky sitting on the counter next to her arms.

He pre-heated the oven, pulling a pan from the cabinet above the stove. Heading towards the sink, he grabbed for the counter when a wave of dizziness rolled through him. Derek breathed deeply through his nose, waiting out the spell. It passed pretty quickly, and he gave himself a little shake, continuing with his task.

Twice he forgot what he had been doing, but Laura would have blamed that on his scattered brain. It wasn't like he forgot anything major, but he had been prone to forgetting holidays and the occasional appointment, so he didn't think  _much_  of it. He still filed it away for later, already wondering if he should probably go get his head checked, but he really was fine. He didn't need a doctor poking or prodding him, and Allison really should have dinner first before he made any decisions.

When the oven timer went off, Derek crossed the room, opening the door. He reached down to grab the nuggets, hissing when his hand met hot metal. He jumped back, shaking his hand, a small hand pulling on his shirt. He looked down, Allison holding a purple potholder out for him to take.

"Are you okay?" she asked curiously, worry evident in her eyes.

"Yeah," he replied taking the potholder, giving her a forced smile. That had been a bit stupid on his part, trying to pull the nuggets out without any sort of protection for his hands. He added it to the list, again wondering if a trip to the ER might be in order, but he waved that thought away. It was a lapse in judgment, it happened all the time, he shouldn't be too worried about it.

After dinner, Allison suggested they watch TV, and Derek turned on the Disney Channel. Recently, he had been trying to get Allison to watch more age appropriate things, but it seemed to be a futile effort; especially when Cora let her watch The Terminator the last Saturday. Derek had come home from work to find his daughter donning his leather jacket, running around with a Nerf gun, telling Inky that she'd be back. Needless to say, Cora did not get paid for that baby-sitting adventure.

About mid-way through Tangled (or that's what Derek thought they were watching), he started to feel tired. And not the "I haven't slept in days and work is killing me" tired, either, but the "this is sudden and I felt fine a moment ago" tired. His eyes wouldn't stay open, no matter how hard he tried, and he started thinking a trip to the ER wasn't such a bad idea after all, but he just didn't feel like getting up.

 _Maybe after a nap,_  he compromised falling to his side, blackness enveloping him.

* * *

He vaguely remembered someone shaking him, a very, very familiar calling his name over and over again, begging him to wake up. Derek tried, he really did, needing that voice to stop sounding so panicked, but it would have been much easier to make paint dry with his mind. He also remembered another voice, another familiar voice, calling his name, but this one, while important to him, wasn't as important as that first voice. And neither voice brought him any closer to waking up.

In fact, he seemed to be surrounded by darkness for quite some time, coming to when a light nearly blinded him. His head pounded, and he tried to swat the light away. He heard it click off and a voice say, "Mr. Hale? Mr. Hale, can you hear me?"

"A-Allison," he whispered peeling his eyes open. The bright, white room blurred for a moment before it snapped into focus, a smiling woman lingering over him.

"Hi," she said brightly, waving at him. "Do you know where you are?"

Derek shook his head, asking, "Where's Allison?"

"She's with my step-son," the woman replied nodding towards the door. "He tells me you two know each other. Stiles."

"Stiles?" Wait, Stiles had Allison. Where did Stiles even come from? The last thing Derek remembered had been cleaning the kitchen cabinets. "What happened?"

"We were kind of hoping you'd tell us. You were brought into the hospital because you wouldn't wake up, Mr. Hale," the nurse said softly. Hospital? Well, that explains the bright walls and the antiseptic smell. "You honestly don't remember what happened?"

Derek almost shook his head, but a few scattered memories came back to him. He remembered falling, but the rest was a complete blur. "I… I fell?"

"You fell?" When Derek nodded, the nurse smiled. "Okay, that's something. You do have a concussion, so your memory may take a while to come back. Until then, I think I'm going to go get Allison for you, okay?"

"Thank you," he said softly, watching the nurse leave the room.

He looked up at the ceiling, breathing through the pain, wondering how he had gotten here. Maybe Stiles had called an ambulance for him, but when exactly did Stiles show up? Derek couldn't remember much, but he's fairly certain he'd remember Stiles being at his place. Unless Allison called him, and that made him wonder if he should probably go through how to call for an ambulance again.

The thought of Allison had his stomach clenching with guilt. He had probably passed out, scaring the crap out of her, and he couldn't believe his little girl had to sit through that, wondering if he was ever going to wake up. In his quest to keep her from worrying, he no doubt made her worry even more. He had never felt like such a bad father as he did right that second.

The door opened, and Allison sprinted into the room. Ignoring the pain, Derek sat up and opened his arms, catching Allison when she threw herself at him. She buried her face in his neck, softly crying, and whispered, "I was so scared."

"I'm alright, Bug," Derek murmured, swallowing past the lump in his throat, running his fingers through her dark hair. "I'm fine." He looked up to see Stiles sinking into a chair, and mouthed,  _Thank you._

Stiles shrugged, but still said, "Allison called 911."

"You did?" Derek glanced down at his daughter, and she nodded, maneuvering so she could sit in his lap, her head rested against his chest. "You're my hero, Bug." Derek kissed her hair, more proud of her than he'd ever been of anything or anyone in his life.

"I am?" she asked looked up at him, tears still clinging to her lashes.

"Yeah," he replied with a small smile, "you are." She gave him a shaky smile back, giving him a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. The 'Nice Nurse' is Melissa :)


End file.
